Insomnia
by Mew Aqua Spirit
Summary: Unable to sleep, Naruto and Sakura go for a walk. Naruto/Sakura. NaruSaku


**Title:** Insomnia

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Naruto/Sakura; NaruSaku

**Prompt: **Waterfall

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Unable to sleep, Naruto and Sakura go for a walk.

**Author's note:** It's been forever since I've written for these two, so I apologize if this fanfic is made of fail-flakes. In this story, Naruto and Sakura are Jounin and they are in their twenties.

* * *

Naruto sighed and shifted in his sleeping bag, alerting Sakura. She sat up and turned to face him, her gaze shifting from the night sky to his eyes.

The two had left from Konoha earlier that day to go off on a mission: a man in a far-off village needed a pair of bodyguards.

Around dusk, they had decided to set up camp, eat some dinner and get some rest. However, their bodies didn't think that they needed said rest. No matter how hard they had tried to sleep, they just couldn't. Every time they closed their eyes, they just flew open.

"Can't sleep?" Sakura teased, playfully poking at his chest.

"Nope. Not a wink, Sakura."

"Me neither. So what should we do about it?"

Naruto had an idea, but if he shared it, he probably would have been bopped in the head by Sakura. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Well?" Sakura pressed, wanting an answer.

Naruto blushed, "Um..."

"Come on. Are you going to answer me or not?"

Feeling somewhat pressured by the slight irritation in Sakura's voice, Naruto searched his mind for an answer...and quickly found one. "How about we take a walk?" he suggested, hoping she would agree.

Sakura nodded. "Alright. But you'd better not get us lost."

"I won't. I promise," Naruto assured her, before getting up and offering Sakura his hand. She took it and got up off the ground. She stamped out the remaining embers of their campfire and headed off with him.

As they went further and further away from their spot, the terrain changed: the field that they had settled down in for the night had become a forest with a small stream running through it.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Naruto? Kakashi's not here to guide us this time."

Naruto winked. "Of course. I have a map, Sakura. And trust me, we're _not_ going to get lost."

"Good."

The two continued on, the moon lighting up the path they were taking. Eventually, they found the source of the stream: a shallow spring with a waterfall.

Sakura stared in awe, her mouth opening a tiny bit. It was absolutely beautiful. The way the moonlight reflected off of the water gave it a surreal sort of glow. She could just stare at it all night...

Naruto grinned, "I thought you'd like it, Sakura."

Sakura snapped back to reality. "Wait. You actually planned on taking me here?"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Yeah. I was going to take you tomorrow but since we both can't sleep, I figured we might as well come here tonight."

"Oh...so what now?"

"Want to swim?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Eh, why not? I've still got energy to burn." She headed over to a large rock and got behind it to undress herself. "Don't look," she ordered.

"Okay," Naruto agreed, "It's not like I haven't seen you like that bef-"

"Shut it!"

Naruto chuckled to himself. Sakura was so cute when she got embarrassed like that.

He stripped himself down to his underwear and jumped in the water. Sakura soon joined him, clad in only her bra and panties.

The water felt great to them both: it was nice and cool. It had been awhile since they had gone swimming together. Whenever they did, it always led to 'other things', so Naruto was going to make sure he got Sakura in the mood by the time they got out. Or vice versa.

He and Sakura swam around for a bit. That is, until Naruto decided to be cheeky and sneak behind her and splash her. Sakura immediately turned around, an evil grin taking over her face. Naruto gulped. He was going to get it now.

She gathered chakra from all parts of her body and flicked at the surface of the spring, releasing it all at once, causing a rather large wall of water to come crashing down on him.

He coughed and spluttered some and then smirked. "Heh heh heh—take THIS!" Naruto shouted, dunking her underwater. To his surprise, Sakura pulled him down with her.

She smiled triumphantly to herself. Score one for Sakura, she thought.

Naruto broke free of her grip and started to swim away, begging to be caught. Sakura chased after him: when she got close enough, she grabbed him by the arm and surfaced with him behind the waterfall, where a secret cave was.

Panting, they both looked at each other.

"So...how does it feel to get owned by your girlfriend?" Sakura taunted, putting her arms around his shoulders. "Overwhelming, maybe?"

Naruto blushed, embarrassed. "No way! You're going to have to do more than that to overwhelm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Challenge accepted," Sakura whispered almost seductively, her breath ghosting his face.

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. Perhaps those 'other things' were going to happen tonight. "Ah...Sakura..." was all he could say in response as his heart rate sped up and his mouth went dry. He squeezed her hand to see if she was in the mood and she was—she squeezed it back.

Quickly, they climbed into the cave and sat down.

Sakura looped her arms around Naruto's waist, staring at him deviously—or at least Naruto thought she was. There was very little light where they were situated. Sure, there were some glowing crystals scattered about, but they only faintly lit up the area.

Deciding to take a chance, Naruto leaned forward. Before he could kiss Sakura, he found himself being pulled into her lap, his legs straddling her hips as she leaned against the cave wall for support.

She could feel Naruto's hot breath on her lips as he pressed his forehead to hers. Her eyes closed, giving him permission to kiss her. The first kiss was a normal kiss, one that they had shared countless times, and two more came after.

Sakura quickly moved her hands from his waist and slung them around his neck, kissing him back with fervor. Her tongue promptly left her mouth and licked his lips, begging for entrance into his. He happily obliged her, earning a moan from her.

Feeling bold, Naruto slowly ran his own tongue over hers. Sakura moaned a bit louder and began to play with his hair as she moved her tongue over his, gently flecking the roof of his mouth before they both broke the kiss to breathe.

"So um...Sakura? Are we going to have one of 'those nights?'" Naruto asked.

"Hell yeah, we are," Sakura replied, leaning in to kiss him.

He stopped her before she could, putting a finger to her lips. "In that case...I'll send some shadow clones back to get our stuff and some firewood." Naruto made the hand signs to summon his clones. Two of them appeared almost instantly. He sent them out of the cave and they waited, Sakura growing more impatient by the minute. When they did come back, the dropped their items and made a fire. Once finished, they dispersed.

"Now, let's finish what we started," Sakura said huskily, moving her face close to his.

"Sakura..." Naruto breathed.

"Just shut up and do me, you idiot."

And he did.

The next day, they woke up suprisingly well-rested. They put out the fire, packed up their things and headed further into the cave, eventually coming out on the other side. They saw the village they were supposed to go to and quickly ran for it, more than ready to tackle that mission.

**-End-**


End file.
